Fall For You
by Kiki Purry
Summary: Kankuro has been forced into an arranged marriage by the Kazekage and council to strengthen the bonds with an allied village. He hates this and his bride to be is another problem all on its own. Can he get out of this life changing event or will he fall in love with his fiancee? Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Story and other characters belong to me.
1. Prologue

Not even the strongest sake could make this night pass by any faster.

Clothes scattered across the floor, along with books and ninja scrolls.

Im not ready for this yet! I haven't even fallen in love. And I have to get married now?! What the hell was he thinking? Me?! I can't...

He took another swish of sake in his mouth and let out a suppressed growl.

What the hell am I to do?

Marry a woman I don't even know?

He looked at the bottle of sake in his hands.

Give it up Kankuro, just sleep it off.

He sat the sake down on the table and crawled into bed and passed out with his face in the pillow.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

The summer sun shined over the village of Konohagakure. It was warm and the wind blew in every direction just perfectly. To any shinobi, this was perfect training weather. The prettiest day of the year.

"Heeve, heeve..."

The heavy panting came from a young man with sweat dripping from his forehead. He stood in a combat ready stance, not giving into the older man across the field.

"What's the matter, son? Can't handle a little training with your old man?" The older man laughed with cockiness.

The younger man smirked with confidence in his eyes.

"Heh, not even. Im not going back to Suna without taking your very own winning streak with me."

The older man smiled.

'He's been blind for years now, and he's never given up once. It wont be long before he surpasses everybody in this village... and Suna. He'll definitely become the next clan leader...'

As they trained, a woman walked out carrying a teapot and cups.

"Have you seen your daughter? Its getting late and she has business with Lady Hokage today!"

He shook his head.

"No, did you check her room?"

She sighed.

"No, thanks Hisagi. Ill go check. Good luck with your training boys."

They nodded as she sat the tray down and walked towards the right of the estate.

(**Ruri's POV**)

The sunlight shined through the open windows, waking up the sleeping beauty. I sat up and watched my long sand-colored hair fall gently over my shoulder.

'Maybe if I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, I wont have to see Lady Hokage today...' I sighed.

I listened to the sound of footsteps.

"Ruri, wake up! The Hokage asked for you personally!"

I rubbed my cheeks.

The last time Lady Hokage asked for me "personally", she sent me out on a mission that almost took my head off of my body... literally!

"Im up mother, goodmorning..." I watched my mom walk in with my favorite green tea and colored dango.

She sat down the food on my bedside table and picked up the brush.

"Can I fix it today?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

Im nineteen and my mother still goes crazy if she cant fix my hair for me...

'Mothers.' I laughed.

"Its gotten so long!"

I looked at her confused.

"You see it everyday mom."

She pulled it over to the side with the brush.

"Yes, but your hair grows three centimeters everyday! So its always longer. Even if it isn't noticeable..."

I took my cup of tea in my hands and had a sip.

After my mother decided to put my hair in a braid laying across my shoulder she left the room.

I quickly ate my colored dango and walked to my closet.

It was a while after I dug through my clothes that I had finally found what I wanted:

An open black and sea green kimono with pink blossoms on it, a short pink dress with a black obi, white pantyhose, red sandals, and a flower pin on the side of my hair. I added some make up too.

My mother always taught me to look my best, even in battle.

I walked out of the room with my tea cup and bowl and towards the kitchen when I noticed someone standing next to the fountain.

I peered from behind the door and watched them.

"So this is where the future bride lives? What room do you think is hers?"

I looked at their headbands.

'Sand ninja? But... what are they doing here? Couldnt be here for Taiyo... could they? And what do they mean by future bride?'

I decided to take the opposite exit of my room and towards the kitchen.

Nobody was here.

I sat the dishes down on the counter and left the room and exited the estate.

(**Kankuro's POV**)

The pain finally hit me... I had a hangover.

'Ack!'

I held my head tightly and rolled over onto my back.

'Why did you have to drink so much sake? You know what that does to you!'

I looked out my window and thought about what happened yesterday.

We sat down in the Kazekage's meeting room with the council members, discussing current events and changes we should make to our village.

I sat down next to my brother Gaara and was chewing on my pencil out of boredom.

"Lord Kazekage, as peaceful as it is right now, shouldnt we use this time to make allies? Or perhaps strengthen our ties?"

One of the council members stood up and addressed the Kazekage.

"Oh, and what do you propose?"

They all looked at each other and talked among themselves.

"What about Konohagakure? How about... an arranged marriage?"

Gaara looked down at his papers and thought to himself.

'An arranged marriage? But with who?'

"Thats a wonderful idea, the problem is... who would we arrange a marriage between?"

Temari, on the other side of Gaara had looked at her brother and grinned.

"What about Kankuro?"

He spit out the pencil.

"E-Excuse me?! Im not getting married. Absolutely not."

The council members talked among each other.

"Lord Kazekage, we have decided that Kankuro should be married to one of the kunoichi in Konohagakure to strengthen our bond!"

Gaara stood up.

"Agreed. Send out a request to the Hokage."

Kankuro slammed his hands on the table.

"Excuse me? Dont I get a say in this?"

Temari shook her head.

"This is the Kazekage and council's idea."

Gaara gave him a stern look and watched the angry man stomp out of the room.

"Just ignore him Gaara, I think its a good idea."

He nodded and tended to his own business.

I sighed and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower.


	3. I'm Getting Married!

As I made it to the Hokage's office I fixed my pantyhose, not wanting to give off a bad impression such as "shes so messy!" or even "she didn't care enough to look proper today did she?". I hated when people put me down, it reminded me of my childhood.

**Flashback**

'Hey fatty! How do you expect to be a ninja if you cant even run a few laps without having to take a snack break?'

'You're so ugly, you'll never grow up to be a pretty kunoichi, much less a pretty girl at all!'

I hid behind a fence so that they couldn't find me.

Tears streamed down my eyes as their disgusting words echoed in my head.

How could they be so mean? Ive never been mean to any of them.

End of Flashback

Its true, all of my life I've been chubby. But its not because of what I eat. Its because of my health.

Why cant I be skinny and beautiful like all of the rest of the girls?

I struggled... all of my life... to become something I could never be. By the end of my academy years, even after training my ass off to become "beautiful", all I managed to lose was a mere three pounds.

I stayed away from everybody else. I didn't join a team, but instead focused on training with my father, my mentor, my brother, and everyone else that would help me. I did solo missions... and after I had returned to the village with my family in Suna, everyone showed me something that I prayed for everyday as a child: Respect.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

'Enter', I heard inside and entered the room.

"Hello ma'am. You wanted to see me?"

She nodded.

"Yes Ruri, we have to have a talk."

I felt my body get tense and my face became extremely hot.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

I had a seat in the chair and listened as she looked at some papers.

"The village is strengthening our bond with our neighboring country and Village Hidden in the Sand. The way to do that is to have an arranged marriage. The Kazekage has asked me to wed one of our best kunoichi to one of his strongest shinobi. So it was decided by our village that we had chosen you, Miss Matsushita."

My mouth dropped.

"Arranged... marriage? Me?!"

She sighed.

"I know this is sudden, but there is no changing it. They've agreed, we've agreed, even your parents-"

I stood up quickly.

"My parents?! You all cant choose who I marry and who I don't! This is my life, not yours!"

She slammed her hands on the table.

"Excuse me? This village is depending on you, Ruri. Show some respect."

I clenched my fists and ran out of the room.

As I made it home, I saw my parents and brother sitting at the table with dinner waiting on me.

I walked in and sat down.

"How did it go?" My brother had asked from across the table with a dull look on his face.

I picked at my plate.

"Oh just fine... considering that im getting married to a complete stranger. Thanks to all of Sunagakure, Konohagakure, and my parents."

My father wiped his mouth.

"It was either this, or have you end up with somebody I dont like at all. I went over the details of this man and he seems like a very decent person to get settled down with."

I glared at him.

"Maybe I dont want to marry him. What if I was in love with someone here in Konoha?"

They all looked at me, waiting for me to tell them who.

"If. You guys... If."

My mother looked at me with a frown.

"Please sweetheart, dont go against your father's decisions. Arranged marriages aren't all that bad."

I shuttered.

"You've never been in an arranged marriage. How would you know? Your from the Hyuga clan and father is from the Matsushita. You two got to marry for love... thats exactly what I want. Not the other way around."

"Thats enough, Ruri. Its decided. Lady Hokage said you have awhile to get to know each other before you get married. You leave tomorrow. Id start packing if I was you." He hissed.

I stood up, pushed in my chair, and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

'This is unfair. Why did it have to be me? There's plenty of better kunoichi in the village. Like Sakura and Ino... Hinata and Tenten... its not fair at all!'

I rubbed my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Preparations

I woke up the sound of birds chirping. Peeking over the other side of my room I saw all of my bags packed along with other necessities.

I sat up and picked the note up from my bedside table.

'I packed your bags with clothes, make up, and everything else you might need. I made you breakfast and lunch, its in the fridge. Along with other meals for your trip there. Im sorry I couldn't see you off dear, I had to teach at the academy today. I love you sweetheart. Good luck on your journey!'

I rolled back over and grunted.

'Do I have to go?'

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

I rolled over once more to see my brother Taiyo patting my bed.

'Damn, he knew I was awake...'

"How did you know I was up?"

He poked his forehead.

"Im good like that."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Im your escort, since I have to go back to Suna. They need me back at the hospital."

I nodded and smiled.

"At least onīsan will be there with me!"

He chuckled and stood up with his pack on his back.

"Ill let you get dressed. Ill be waiting next to the front gates of the estate."

As he left and closed the door I jumped up and stretched.

'Maybe if I try hard enough, he wont like me and they'll have to choose someone else...'

"Perfect!" I shouted.

I went over to my closet and pulled out some of the last remaining things that wasn't packed.

'Of course mom, you just had to pack everything that was cute.'

It was a pink crop top, a pair of white high waist shorts, and my plain red boots.

After getting dressed I didn't even bother putting on make up. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail, and I took my bags to the front gates and met up with onīsan.

"Ready?"

I sighed.

"Ready as ill ever be..."

He took a few bags from my hands and began walking.

"Ruru, the guy that they chose isn't all that bad. I know him from seeing him at the hospital a few times. He's a little... cocky... but he's better than most."

I looked away.

"Im not ready to get married onīsan... I want to fall in love."

He stopped for a moment and looked at me with his slate blue eyes.

"You will."

He continued to walk and I kept up with him.

'You will?' I thought to myself. 'How would you know?'

As we left the village, I could already feel the nervousness aching in my body.

'What's a girl to do?'


	5. Curiosity

'In only three days, your fiancée will be here. Make a good impression on her, would you Kanky?' I remembered my sister scolding me.

Yeah, just perfect.

Why do I have to make a good impression on her? Shouldn't she be making a good one on me? After all... it is my house.

What does this girl even look like?

I sat on my bed and thought about all of the possible combinations.

'What if she's beautiful? I couldn't complain then... but... oh god... what if she's hideous?!' I bit my lip.

If only Gaara would have told me who she was.

**Yesterday**

"Its been decided. The Hokage has agreed and your fiancée will be here in three days."

I looked at him.

"Who is it? Do I know her? Do you have any pictures?"

He looked at me while holding his papers close.

"Yes to the last question. But you may not see. It'll ruin the surprise."

I glared.

"So I do know her? Is she a babe? Is she ugly? Please don't make me marry somebody ugly. How do you expect to have nieces and nephews?"

He gave me a dull look.

"I didn't say that... and you can judge her when she gets here."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine. She better be a babe..."

He rolled his eyes and continued going over documents.

"Oh well this is interesting..."

I peered over his shoulder.

"What?! Is it something about her?!"

He hit me on the head with the papers.

"Calm down... your giving me a headache."

I growled.

"It turns out that she's the younger sister of one of our top medical-nin. Taiyo... Matsushita?"

I looked at him.

"Matsushita? Hmm... he just went over to Konohagakure for a family visit didnt he? Aww, that means I cant ask him about her. Damn."

He gave me the cold shoulder.

"You're obsessing over this. You should go home and lie down."

I laughed.

"Obsessed? Thats stupid... Im not obsessed over this. Just curious!"

"Curious like a dog in heat."

I stared down my brother and left the room.

"You'll see!" I shouted down the hallway.

He rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass..."

**End of Yesterday**

'All I know is that she's a Matsushita. Doesnt her grandparents live in this village though? Maybe I could go speak with them! Great idea Kankuro!'

I got dressed in my usual clothing and brushed my hair, put on my face paint, and left my house.


	6. Unable to See

We jumped from tree to tree making good timing in the long run. My legs were getting tired, especially since we had been doing this all morning and afternoon.

"Onēsan... can we take a break? Im tired."

He sighed and took a stop on jumped onto the ground.

"Yes Ruri-chan."

I hopped down along with him and looked around.

"Lunch time!"

He chuckled and sat down on the ground, waiting for me to pull out food.

I pulled out two bento boxes and handed him the one with pandas in it.

He blushed opening it.

"Aww onēsan! Thats so cute!"

He shushed me and I opened mine to see little pink pig rice-balls and my other favorites.

"Talk about mine, mom just loves to pack little kid stuff, doesn't she?"

I nodded and pulled out my chopsticks and handed him some.

He looked up at the clouds and smiled.

"I miss being a kid."

I looked at him as I ate my food.

"Mom would chase me around the house and we'd play hide and seek. Although she'd always make it easy for me to find her. I always felt like a winner."

He chuckled and ate his food.

"Those were the days... and my academy days. Though... after I became blind, nobody wanted to be my friend anymore. I guess they just thought I was too different. You know?"

I nodded.

'Onēsan went through the same thing as me?'

He smiled at me.

"It seems as though like it was just yesterday."

**Flashback**

(**Taiyo's POV)**

I stood meters before my mentor, ready to activate my kekkai genkai, the byakugan.

My father and grandfather tried to tell them that I wasnt ready for it. But my mother's family insisted.

"Alright Taiyo, are you ready?"

I nodded, feeling all the confidence in the world.

I made the hand signal and focused all of my concentration on it.

"Byakugan!"

Something strange happened, it didnt work.

They all looked at me shocked.

"Taiyo!"

My mentor called out my name.

I was stunned. My body couldnt move and I was shaking. It had felt like a needle was piercing through my eyes.

'Ack!' I wilted over holding onto my face.

"Someone get the medical nin! Please hurry!"

I could hear my father in the distance.

"You bastards, I told you he wasn't ready for it! You didn't listen!"

This pain was nothing like I had ever felt before. It was hell.

"Im sorry son."

The last words I could hear.

It was only minutes later that I had felt a sting in my arm and I had passed out.

When I had awoken, I opened my eyes.

But what I could see... was sheer darkness.

"Mother? Father? Where are you"

I felt a warm hand touch my arm.

"We're here Taiyo. You're in the hospital."

I could hear my mother weeping.

"Mother, mother whats wrong? Father, why is everything so dark? Why cant I see? My eyes are open but I cant see!"

My father gripped onto my arm.

"You're blind Taiyo... permanently. I begged them not to. Im so sorry. Its all my fault."

'I-I'm blind? Permanently...'

I cried and tried to stand up but toppled over.

"Taiyo please rest. Don't move."

I laid back and went to sleep.

'Blind, permanently. Ill never see again. How do I get strong like father... if I cant see?'

It was a few years after I was released from the hospital that I was sent back to the academy. That day, I was treated... so different.

People stared at me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel all of their attention and sight on me.

"Whats wrong with you people? Don't you have any hearts?! Why do you have to give somebody the cold shoulder, just because they're different from you?!" I ran home and fell down after tripping on a pebble.

My father ran outside and helped me up.

I gripped his shirt.

"I want to try again. I want to activate my blood line."

He was shocked.

"What?! But it blinded you! Can you imagine what sort of effects it would have the second time?!"

I shook my head.

"I don't care! Im sick of being different. Please father. Im begging you."

He laid his head on mine and hugged me.

"Ill get your mentor. Stay put Taiyo."

I waited for my father and him to return.

After everybody was here my mentor looked at me the same way as before, I could feel it.

"Alright Taiyo... are you ready?"

I nodded and took the same position and made the hand signal.

'One more time Taiyo.' I thought to myself.

"Byakugan!"

I could feel my eyes in a whole new way!

"I can see!"

They all cheered around me and I could see the sunlight once more. My mother's smiling happy face, my father's, my mentor's, everybody's.

I had never felt such a feeling. My true happiness. To be able to see.

The only problem... It only lasted while I used my blood line.

"Im going to be a shinobi! Like you father!"

I bounced up and down happily.

**End of Flashback**

"And I never stopped training after that day. I use my senses as my eyesight."

I smiled at my brother.

"Onēsan, I never knew all of that happened. Why did nobody ever tell me?"

He sighed.

"Nobody wanted to scare you."

I nodded.

"Now lets set up camp."

I stood up and began helping my brother.


	7. Meeting the Matsushita Elders

I walked down the streets of Suna to come across a large gateway. I walked into what was known as the Matsushita Estate. It was a very large estate passed down generation after generation and is one of the oldest buildings here. But many modifications had been made to it over the years.

As I walked down the pathway I was stopped.

"Halt! Who are you? State your name and presence!"

I bowed.

"I am Kankuro of the Sand! I am here for information!"

An old man came outside. He was rather tall, had short hair and a long beard. His eyes were shut and he wore a blue kimono.

"Young man, what sort of information are you asking for?"

I stood up and scratched my cheek.

"About your granddaughter sir-"

He bopped me on the head with a cane.

"Ouch! What was that for old man?!"

He grunted.

"For asking about my little Ruri-chan. What about her?"

"Well you see sir, its a very long story."

He nodded and began to walk back towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

I followed after him.

"You have to tell me about her!"

He stopped me.

"If you want to know about my granddaughter, then you have to show me some respect. Starting with my name. Daisuke. Daisuke Matsushita. Remember that young man."

I bowed.

"My apologies sir. May you please tell me about Ruri?"

He nodded.

"Very well then, come in. Ill have Midori make us some tea."

I smiled.

"Ahh! Thats great! Thank you so much sir!"

'What a nice young man. He really shouldnt wear so much makeup though...'

They entered the home.

I sat down at the table with my cup in hand.

The two old people sat across from me.

"So you will be marrying our little Ruri-chan?"

They smiled at each other.

"Yes sir and ma'am. But the problem is... I know nothing about her!"

The older woman got up and walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a photo album and slid it over to me.

I opened it up and looked through the many photos. One that caught my eye most of all was a little chubby girl with a sandy brown odango hairstyle and sky blue eyes.

"Aww who's this little cutie?"

The older woman giggled.

"That right there is Ruri when she was little. She's a chubby little thing."

I chuckled.

"Well you don't say."

I flipped through the photos and saw each one of the changes until I came to one in particular.

"Oh wow."

My cheeks grew red at the most recent picture.

She was tall, a little chubbier than most girls, had fair skin, long sandy colored hair, those same eyes, and was different than any other girl I had grown up knowing as beautiful. Her's was unique in its own way.

"And this is her now?"

They looked at me and nodded.

"Shes beautiful isnt she? But she's a wild one. So you have to be careful dear."

I closed the photo album and nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about her? Maybe even stories?"

She poured more tea in my cup.

"How about some lunch since you'll be here for awhile? Say... some steamed buns and curry rice?"

I grinned.

"Oh that sounds great!"

What a wonderful family... I'm actually really excited to become a part of it.


	8. Thinking of You

I scurried around my bedroom, trying to tidy it up. I wanted to make sure that every inch was clean enough to make her feel at home.

I couldn't wait to meet her in person.

It was unusual of me... this sort of behavior.

Maybe it was feelings I was developing for the girl I felt like I've known forever but haven't even met yet.

'Tomorrow she'll be here.'

The thoughts pounced back and forth in my mind.

I couldn't control myself! I was going insane.

I walked outside and felt the cool wind hit my face.

What a relief.

I walked through the streets and came to a corner where they were selling novelties. One caught my eye most of all.

A necklace with a red heart.

It reminded me of the story her grandfather told me about... the one about her wanting to be a princess.

'I'll make her my princess.'

The thought was overwhelming.

Her adorable little body in a beautiful dress... her hair laying gently over her shoulder... and oh god... Those eyes of hers...

He thought for sure he was going to begin drooling any second now.

"Sir, how much for that necklace?"

The older man smiled.

"Ahh, I've seen that look before. I had that same look on my face when I first met my wife. For you sir, half price!"

I payed him the money and took the necklace home.

Tomorrow I meet my fiancée. I just hope she'll like me as well.

**(So sorry this chapter was so short. Im dying to get to the part where they meet! Which is next chapter. :) )**


	9. Finally!

We had made it to the front gates of Sunagakure in three days total. I sat down my bags and sighed with relief. The pain in my arms from struggling with them.

Before I knew it we were greeted by a man with red hair and light blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair and teal orbs.

"You must be Miss Matsushita, welcome."

I bowed.

I looked over at the girl who had her eyes locked on my brother.

'What a cutie!' She thought to herself.

The red haired man nudged her.

"Oh, oh, right. Want to go get cleaned up before you meet your fiancé?"

I nodded and laughed.

My brother only looked away blushing.

"I'll wait with Taiyo at my office. Meet us there when you're finished."

The two of them left and I was left with all of my bags.

"Here, i'll help you. Future sister-in-law." She winked.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks so much ma'am!"

She shook her head.

"No need to be so formal. My name is Temari."

I picked up a few bags.

"Im Ruri. Its a pleasure to meet you Temari. I think this will be a beautiful friendship."

She smiled, took my remaining bags, and led us to her house.

After taking my shower I picked out some cute clothes from my bag.

A low cut pink long sleeved shirt with a white stitch pattern in the back, a white frilly cami underneath, a pair of white pants, a red leather belt and side pack for my weapons that came down and wrapped around my leg at my thigh, a bandage wrap on my opposite leg, my red boots with ankle high fishnet, my hair brushed out, and some lipgloss.

Temari smiled.

"Well don't you look cute?"

I giggled.

"Well thank you!"

She stood up and grinned.

"Are you excited to meet him?"

I looked at her.

"He's talked about you nonstop for the past few days."

I blushed at the thought.

'He's talked about... me? But he doesn't even know me... does he?'

She could tell what I was thinking.

"Come on, lets go meet him."

I left my stuff at her house and left with her to the Kazekage's office.

(**Kankuro's POV**)

I leaned over with my hands on his desk angrily.

"Where is she? What's taking her so long?! Ive waited what feels like DAYS to meet this girl. What is the hold up?!"

My brother rubbed his temple.

"Thats enough Kankuro, you're getting on my last nerve."

I looked over at her brother who looked exhausted. Must have been from that long trip here.

"Im sorry, its just if I have to wait any longer to meet my bride im going to-"

I was interrupted by my older sister walking in like she was the queen.

"We're here! Let me introduce to you, the one and only, Ruri Matsushita!"

I looked behind her with anticipation to see the girl I had been waiting on.

She walked in with rosy red cheeks and a smile that knock a man dead in an instance.

'God shes even more beautiful in person...'

My eyes lit up and a grin pierced my face.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Im Kankuro... I've waited so long to meet you..."

She blushed more and giggled.

"Im Ruri, its a pleasure to meet you Kankuro."

'The way she says my name... its breathtaking!'

I listened to Temari giggling in the distance and Gaara's smirk.

"Why dont you take her out for a tour, Kanky?"

Temari suggested.

I smiled at Ruri.

"How about that? Would you accompany me on a tour of the village?"

She smiled at me and nodded.

I took her hand and left with her.


	10. Young Love

As we walked around the village I looked at Ruri.

"Ruri-chan, I waiting what seemed like weeks to meet you."

She smiled.

"Then I hope I'm what you expected."

I stopped and looked at her.

"Expected? I watched an angel come into the office that is going to be my wife."

She blushed.

"Angel? Thats a very sweet thing to say..."

I smirked.

"Look at you blushing."

She playfully slapped my arm.

"Stop it!"

"No!" I chuckled and let go of her hand, running off.

"Where are you going?"

I looked back and smiled widely.

"You can't catch me!"

She chased after me until we came to the festival that they were holding this week.

She bumped into me as I stopped and looked at the many vendors.

"Step right up, play your cards!"

I stood in front of the vendor and Ruri stood with me, slipping her hand back into mine.

"Ahh a young couple. Care to place your cards?"

"What is this game old man?"

He chuckled.

"If you can successfully knock over three bottles, you can get a prize for your sweetie."

I grinned.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge!"

He gave me three balls and stood aside to see me go.

"Go Kankuro!" Ruri cheered beside of me.

I couldn't let her down.

My first attempt... miss.

She looked down.

I frowned.

I hit and got one.

The next throw... was pure luck!

"Yeah! How about that one old man! Two in one!"

"Alright alright, pick your prize."

I looked at Ruri as she stared up at the big panda.

"I want that one!"

He pulled down the large bear and gave it to her.

She hugged it and grabbed my hand, walking me through the festival.

We played more games and had a few snacks by the end of the night.

I walked up the hill with my fiancé and laid down.

We watched the stars for awhile and I finally got the courage to ask her what I had been wondering all day.

"Ruri-chan, may I ask you something?"

She looked at me.

"Yes Kankuro?"

"How did you react when you found out you were getting married?"

She frowned.

"Well actually... I despised it. I never wanted to come... especially since... since... I wanted to fall in love in Konoha. But now..."

She reached out for my hand and I grabbed it.

"Now?"

"Now I'm happy here with you."

I sighed happily.

"As am I, Ruri-chan, as am I."

We watched the stars and held hands for what seemed like all night.


End file.
